


Avengers assemble

by Waxa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13daysofclexa, Day 13: Free Day, F/F, Family Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Short One Shot, clextober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: Lexa comes home with costumes for everyone.





	Avengers assemble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short story because I couldn't come up with anything more and I just wanted to contribute to 13 Days of Clexa.  
> Family fluff and cuteness ahead.  
> Amy and Aden are twins, Madi is their older sister.

Smiling, Lexa walked into her home, which was aptly dubbed as ‘their castle’ by their 7-year old twins. Lugging costumes on hangers wrapped in black zipped plastic she had to keep a mischievous grin in check as she slung the costume bags over a kitchen chair she had quite the surprise for her wife when she got home.

She followed the loud noises her children were making in another room.

Turning around the corner, she entered the living room and found her kids, all three of them. A 19 year old Madi, whose college schedule had allowed her to actually spend a few days at home before the weekend, which fortunately Halloween had fallen on and her two twins, Aden and Amy ganging up on Madi with Nerf guns.

She quietly leaned on the door jamb, crossed her arms and watched her family at play. Madi was using one of the couches as a shield and throwing soft green sponge balls that resembled grenades at them.

“Take that you obnoxious little heroes,” She shouted and made loud crashing sound effects.

Amy was waving her gun around but making shooting sounds back. “We’ll never surrender. Heroes don't die, they always win!” She ran and jumped up on the opposite couch and was exuberantly jumping on the cushions, while her brother remained hidden at the other side of the couch.

Aden extended his gun. “We will never surrender.” He grabbed a few of the grenades look alike, tucking his gun under his arm.  Lexa covered a grin with her hand when she saw Aden throw them back at Madi so that his sister could throw them back at their big sister. 

“Hey! Those are my plutonium blast grenades. You can’t throw them back at me,” Madi protested and laughed putting her arms up.

“Well, they’re not ‘nium green eggs now,” Aden returned not getting the words right.

“Yeah!” His sister enthusiastically agreed picking up two more balls and hurling them at her sister. Amy cackled and recited when she thought how fitting it was to say her favorite line of her favorite book, “Would you like green eggs and ham Madi-I-am?”

Lexa shook her head.  “Green Eggs and Ham” by Dr. Seuss was Amy’s current “most favorite book in the world” and she would recite words from it at any given moment, surely she would change some things here and there to fit with the occasion and this was not an exception. 

“Grenades, you fools!” Madi corrected the word and placed her hands on her hips exerting a little bit of big sister authority as she looked at her watch. "Ok you won but now we’d better clean this place up. Mom and Ma will be home any minute.”

And that was her cue, “A little late for that. One of them is already home.”

“Ma!” Came the kinder-chorus from the sofa. Amy and Aden were smiling brightly and began jumping up and down in excitement. At least they had taken their shoes off, Lexa noted. “Did you bring Mommy home with you?”

“No. I had to run an errand,” She said as Madi joined the twins sitting between them on the sofa. “And you better get down from the sofa before you get hurt. You know who got blamed the last time, so you don’t want mommy to get mad at me again.” Lexa definitely didn't want her wife's admonishment again. Suddenly, she saw the twins light up and felt a prickling sensation at her nape, but before she could turn around, two arms encircled her waist from behind and her back was slammed against Clarke’s front, the blonde’s mouth at her ear.

“Boo!”

Lexa startled and recoiled more into her wife’s strong grasp. “Clarke!” Lexa reprimanded her by the way of her greeting, though there was little bite in her tone she relaxed in her arms. Clarke buried her face in Lexa’s neck and giggled. After a long day at work, it felt good to have her wife in her arms. She sniffed Lexa’s scent in and hummed her approval. Clarke was pleased at the almost unnoticeable shiver down her wife’s body.

“Mommy’s home!” One twin exclaimed.

“Ma is home!” The other twin shouted.

“God bless us everyone,” Madi quipped in jest, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t be so sar…sacra…” Amy frowned looking for the correct word. When she couldn’t think of it, she glanced at Aden and her twin shrugged and said, “Don’t be such a poopie head, Madi.” Then they landed with a thump on the cushions beside her and lovingly ruffled her hair.

“Sarcastic, munchkins. The word you’re looking for is sarcastic.”

“Yeah,” Lexa quipped, turning her head to pointedly pin Clarke with a smirk, “I wonder where she gets that from.” Lexa was always the one to get to the point, whereas Clarke was the sarcastic one in everything. Clarke rolled her eyes, and pressed her lips against a fair skinned, lightly freckled cheek that smelled faintly of vanilla. “I surely don’t know what you are talking about, my queen of sass.” Her smile blossomed when it was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes and smile at her. Lexa turned in her arms wrapping herself around Clarke and they heard Aden warn in hushed tones to the others, “Uh-oh, they’re gonna do it.”

Both mothers’ eyes grew in shock and Clarke smiled first and whispered, “Kiss. They probably mean kiss.”

Lexa playfully wiggled her eyebrows, licked her lips and enticed, “Come here.”  No sooner had their lips met they could hear Madi feigning sounds of choking and the twins laughing. They were pressed against one another so they could not see their daughter’s happy grin nor their twins covering her eyes with their tiny hands. Aden and Amy felt it their duty to save their sister from her pains of having to watch their mothers kiss, which she really didn’t mind but liked to give Lexa and Clarke a hard time about it since they were always kissing these days. 

But Madi secretly loved it and the twins thought it was so romantic, just all a part of life and what loving parents did and what they hoped to have in the future.

Lexa and Clarke separated, sharing an intense look before Lexa turned her blushing cheeks away from the source. “So who wants to see their Halloween costumes?”

“We do!” The twins raced off the couch and both barreled into their mothers.

“Oof!” Lexa let out a sound and Clarke chuckled and opened her mouth to speak but the twins were insistently pushing with great excitement. “Come on, moms. You can suck each other’s faces later,” Amy reasoned. Lexa feigned exhaustion. “But I can’t move. I’m so tired.” Jokingly, she brought her arm around her child, “You carry me, Aden.”

Giggling, Aden screamed as Lexa leaned into him, “Ma!” Amy counted herself lucky that the mom she had wrapped herself around hugged her beneath her arms and had lifted her to place swift kisses all over her face. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck and hugged her back. Aden was laughing loudly and gleefully beside them and with Lexa’s fortitude and determination tried to carry Lexa. “Whoa, I was kidding,” Lexa turned a deep dimpled, astonished smile at Clarke when she felt that her son was actually trying. 

Clarke shook her head and smiled, “Switch!” She handed Amy over and grabbed Aden. “Come here, my brave stubborn one.” Aden didn’t need to be asked twice. Letting Lexa go so he could embrace Clarke with all his might to give her the most heartfelt hug he could give.

“Hey! I also exist!” Madi then stood up and with crossed arms huffed in protest. Clarke and Lexa exchanged a look of mirth and decided to tease their oldest daughter. “I thought you were too big for hugs and kisses.” Clarke mentioned, since that was the first thing Madi told them after they dropped her off at college.

“I’m never too old for that,” Madi exclaimed, feeling left out of it. Both Clarke and Lexa seemed to have the same reaction when Madi took notice of their faces and remember how it could backfire if she let it happen. “I mean not when we’re in the privacy of our home, of course.” Madi said with a smirk on her face when she remembered suddenly she was supposed to act like a cool teenager.

“Ok, come here you big baby.” The whole family got a group hug squishing Madi in the middle and dropping kisses to each child who squirmed and giggled all the way through.

Clarke couldn’t help but remember how it felt rushing in towards their parents when they came home. She’s glad that she could provide that feeling to her kids and that her wife solicited those same reactions from them. 

She was happy that she had the perfect family.

“So how about we check our costumes?” Madi mumbled and that made the group hug stop immediately since Aden and Amy squealed at the top of their lungs for their costumes.

Lexa led them to the kitchen and pulled the costumes off the chair, one by one. “One captain marvel costume for the grumpy teenager over here.”

“Yeah!” Madi smiled hugely and unzipped the bag to inspect the costume she was going to wear to the Blake’s party later on that night. She ignored the grumpy comment but she was going to get her back later for that.

“Two Maximoff twins costumes for the little devils here.”

“Yeahhh!” screams from the twins where the only sound in the house. They took their costumes and climbed up in chairs and knelt there looking for the bag zippers.

Lexa grinned sexily at Clarke while handing her costume. “And, one…” Clarke took the costume bag and halted suddenly when she opened it. “Seriously? Black Widow?” Tilting her blonde head and planting her fist on her hip, Clarke raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Lexa just shrugged “I mean you do have a red wig somewhere when you were-“

Clarke put a hand over her mouth. “And what are you going as?”

“Captain America of course,” Lexa smiled naturally once her wife’s hand lowered from her mouth.

“Of course you’re going as Captain America.”

“What?” Lexa said dumbfounded, holding the laugh that was going to spill any second now.

“You just wanted to see me in leather,” Lexa just shrugged and watched their little kids begin to undress in the kitchen and put their costumes on.

“So? How do we look?”

“Like you two should’ve been a couple of green Aliens instead,” Madi said while the twins stuck their tongues out at her.

Clarke tilted her head in admiration of the twins but it was her wife who voiced her exact thoughts. “You two look incredible, just like the originals Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.” 

Lexa then took Clarke into her arms, leaning her front into Clarke’s back and rested her chin on Clarke’s shoulder watching how Aden and Amy scanned each other’s clothes, nodded their approval and high-fived each other. “We look badass!” Aden exclaimed causing her mother’s dropped jawed expressions.

“Where did we learn a word like that?” Clarke reproved.

The twins looked to their older sister who started coughing loudly and it was uncertain whether she was doing it out of awkwardness at getting caught or she was trying desperately not to laugh. Lexa pressed her mouth against Clarke’s shoulder, Clarke could feel Lexa shaking with laughter so she rolled her eyes. “You two look really amazing in your costumes. Amazing means the same as the other word.”

“Amazing.” Amy tried.

“Yes, very good, honey.”

“Amazing” Aden too tried out the word but said, “Okay, but badass is a way cooler word to say, Mommy.” Madi snorted and Clarke bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

“But there are better words to express yourself with.” It didn’t help that Lexa hid her face behind Clarke with a wheezing quaking chuckled. “Lexa…” Clarke lightly scolded and shook her away.

“Okay, Aden….” Lexa placed her hands in her back pockets. “Do you want to do what’s right or what’s easy?”

“Right!” Aden cheered.

“Right. Good boy!” Lexa praised.

“Okay. We look amazing.”

“Yeah you do.” Lexa lifted her costume bag and grabbed Clarke’s hands leading them to their room while Madi went to change. The twins went to their rooms to pick up their “weapons” and to search for the missing shield for her mom's costume.

When they returned to the kitchen with their outfits on, they took their time admiring each other’s suits and fitting forms underneath it all. Clarke and Lexa both smiled as they came closer together and were wrapped in each other’s arms, their lips moving against one another’ when Aden and Amy halted in the doorway.

The twins smiled and Amy tunneled her hands over her mouth and twisted around to shout at her sister upstairs. “Madi! They’re sucking face again!”

Lexa and Clarke couldn’t help the laugh that broke their kiss.

“Kissing,” Lexa began, putting her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, “How about we use the word kissing?” The twins giggled behind their hands.

“Can we go now?” Asked an exasperated Madi. Clarke lifted her eyebrow and Madi rolled her eyes knowing what her mother was expecting to hear. “Please?” Clarke grinned triumphal and Lexa put her arm around her older daughter and mouthed something akin to I love you.

“Yes, let’s go.”

“Do you think we can suck face later on?” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear which earned her a laugh from her wife and a wink after Madi picked the twins and went to the front porch.

“You bet that we’re going to do more than suck face.” Clarke promised and Lexa did a little dance while Clarke laughed.

Once in the car with most of the cast of the Avengers, the Griffin-Woods family was ready for the night ahead. 


End file.
